


代价

by FourSparks



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourSparks/pseuds/FourSparks
Summary: 七宗罪抹布希瓦纳博士，人外，慎入





	代价

“这不是交易的一部分……”  
希瓦纳趴在地上，右眼眶里好像塞进去了一个火球那样滚烫发热，烤得他的头脑眩晕发胀，眼前看不真切，只能迷迷糊糊看见几个庞大的重影。豆大的汗珠从他的额头上冒出来，被相对纤细的触角称得上温柔地抚过，触感粗糙湿黏得像某种食肉动物的舌头。“我的孩子……” 来自地狱的声音重重叠叠地响起，“这不是交易，你不明白吗？” “我们和你的关系是特殊的。” “你找到了我们，好男孩。” “小东西，你不愿意把自己献给我们吗？”  
“我已经长大了…” 希瓦纳昏昏沉沉地辩驳，好像回到了那个几乎摧垮他的、绝望与希望并存的夜晚。他终于找到了认可他的神，找到了独属于他的救赎，不是吗？无论要付出什么他都心甘情愿。  
“我愿意…我愿意！”希瓦纳哽咽了一声，任由缠在他大腿上的触手进一步往外拉开，肆无忌惮地收紧。衣物在超自然能力的驱动下飞散成灰，压迫进筋带和骨头里的蛮力让希瓦纳痛叫出声，两瓣紧实挺翘的屁股肉被强制性地打开，露出看起来连一指都不能纳入的穴口。  
“温柔一点，”色欲吃吃笑着说，“这块脆弱的小点心还肩负着我们的大计呢。” 刚说完，他就毫无预警地把硕大畸形的性器深深捅进希瓦纳从未被开拓过的后穴里。“啊！！！！”希瓦纳扬起头，发出极度痛苦的嘶叫声，剧烈的情感混合着喷涌的眼泪从完好的那只栗色眼眸里迸发出来，充满惊心动魄的美感，“我想把他的眼睛挖出来。”贪婪窃窃私语，尖细的触角戳在他的眼珠子上，待他闭上眼睛时又强迫性地掀开他的眼皮，饶有趣味地观察希瓦纳流不尽的泪水，“不……我不要了……” 脆弱敏感的肠道仿佛烙进去一根粗壮的铁棍，铁棍上还遍布着奇形怪状的肉瘤，一寸寸撕裂的疼痛使希瓦纳差点厥了过去，绕在他脖子上的触手又把他堪堪勒醒，“这才刚开始呢，”愤怒不耐烦地说，“真是不经玩。” 他相当直接地把肉球状的肢体捅进希瓦纳大张的嘴里，人类的牙齿对他来说都是柔软无力的，希瓦纳无意识的啃啮像是在给他挠痒痒，他被按摩得有些舒服，又从肉球上延长分岔出触角爬进他温暖紧窒的喉咙里，堵得希瓦纳求饶无门，浑身发抖地一阵阵作呕，肠壁条件反射地蠕动痉挛，嗦紧了色欲的丑陋性器。  
“好久没尝到这种滋味了，”七宗罪中唯一真正拥有性快感的色欲舒服地呻吟了一声，性器在希瓦纳的体内不断撑大拉长，往更深处前进，旋转摩挲翻搅，好像要把他的五脏六腑都挖出来，配合着愤怒快延伸进他的胃袋里的触手，简直活活地要将他对穿，希瓦纳的瞳孔因为恐惧而扩大，绝望的泪水不停地涌出，却连闭上眼睛都不被允许，贪婪的触角还撑着他的眼皮，分岔的地方像蜘蛛网一样爬满了他的头颅和脸庞，甚至溜进了他的鼻孔。两处呼吸的地方都被半堵上，希瓦纳剧烈地喘着气，苍白的面孔闷成了涨红色，连鼻腔和喉道都在一张一缩地包裹着肉物，无师自通地讨好入侵者。  
更多的触手肆意地摩擦他的肩背，留下一道道粘液，贴近地面的皮肤也被触手撑起，方便大人物的亵玩。两颗娇嫩的乳头被卷起拉扯出疼痛的弧度，腿间垂软的性器和汗如雨下的腹部缠绑紧贴，尖锐细长的手指甲捅进了顶端的马眼，脆弱的双球被碾磨收紧…… 四面八方的痛楚和不适使希瓦纳眼睛翻白，不似人能发出的悲鸣从他被压迫的声带中断断续续地溢出来，暂且自由的瘦削小腿像濒死的野兔般无力地乱蹬，很快也被大人物缠了个严严实实。  
七宗罪中，只有暴食和懒惰没有加入这场狂欢，嫉妒则畏畏缩缩地在不远处探头探脑。傲慢却一直在旁观，直到希瓦纳眼睛持续翻白，显然在生死边缘浮浮沉沉时，他这才慢条斯理地喊了停。密密麻麻的触手在希瓦纳的体内和体外消散了，他从半空中掉落在地上，脸朝下一动不动，好像只剩下一具毫无生气的躯壳。  
“给你三十秒，跪在我的脚边，”七宗罪之首傲慢说，“否则我让他们继续。”  
那具躯壳颤动了一下，抬起了半张脸颊。一条条红痕点缀在希瓦纳的脸上，像某种奇异的花纹，即便他已经麻木得做不出任何表情，眼眸深处却还是短促地亮了一刻。他吃力万分地直起身爬行，腥臭刺鼻的绿色液体掺杂了血的深红从他合不拢的穴口里涌出来，落了一地长长的痕迹，等希瓦纳爬到傲慢的脚边，他已经完全扑倒在地，卑微地亲吻傲慢怪物般扭曲的脚趾。  
傲慢把手放在他的头顶上，希瓦纳顺从地闭上了双眼。刺眼得穿透眼皮的蓝光闪过，所有不适都消失了，七宗罪也化成了烟雾。  
希瓦纳跪倒在地，感觉右眼眶里的东西已经不再发热。他通过了最后一场考验吗？他把脸埋进手掌里，断断续续地笑了起来，难听沙哑的笑声里却渐渐染上了哭腔。  
他付出了代价。  
Fin


End file.
